


wherever you go, i won't be hard to follow

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I am so sorry for this, Profanity, i just started the chimera ant arc fffff, kind of freeform ahaha, likely very slow updates, pretty canon-divergent, pretty loose plot as of now, right after greed island arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which killua and gon get transported to the bnha universe.note: this is a work in progress!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	1. paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is will be my first ever fanfic. i've been thinking about this concept for a while.  
> the title is a reference to the song "never ever getting rid of me" from "waitress" the musical  
> in no way do i own hunter x hunter or my hero academia. all character credits and rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi and Kohei Horikoshi  
> thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you?” Killua questioned, sharpening his nails. Feeling something touch his shoulder, he turned back, only to see Gon awake, holding his arm.
> 
> “Killua, where are we?”

Gon couldn’t wait to use his “Accompany” card. After all, he cleared Greed Island with Killua in hopes of learning more about Ging, and hopefully his whereabouts. Just as he was about to use the card, a purple mess of an orb appeared behind Gon. If it weren’t for Killua, he wouldn’t have noticed it

“Gon, get away from there!”

Confused, Gon opened his mouth to respond, but got cut off as Killua grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. In front of them was a dark void. Surprised they didn't sense it earlier, they immediately got in their fighting positions.

"Killua, do you know what that is?"

"I've never seen anything like that, be careful."

The last thing they saw was a figure stepping out of the void, before they were completely engulfed in darkness, paralyzed.  
~~~  
Class 1-A was currently debating whether or not there was an impostor located in UA. Aizawa, standing at the front of his classroom, was contemplating whether he should interfere with his student’s arguments or not. Thinking about how likely having a mole is, he sighed. Constantly watching out for the League of Villains was getting a bit too hard to handle.

"If you put together every time we’ve been ambushed by the league together, it makes sense! How else would they know when we’d be at the facilities?!"

"It's way too suspicious. Only the UA staff and some pro heroes know when we'll be at training facilities or camps."

"There's no way anyone at UA would do that!"

“That sounds like something an impostor would say-"

“Can you guys shut the hell up instead of coming for each other's throats?"

Aizawa decided that was enough.

“Alright, stop talking. Class is now in se-” said Aizawa, but he was cut off with smoke appearing right next to him, with two kids collapsing from it.

Gon and Killua had fallen right next to Aizawa, seemingly unconscious. The class went silent, not knowing how or why two kids (thankfully) interrupted their heated arguments by falling mid-air onto the floor.

“Great, just great. There’s likely an impostor here, the league’s on our asses, and two unconscious and unfamiliar kids have somehow been teleported here.” thought Aizawa. He decided to check if they were alive, reaching towards the green-haired kid’s neck, but the other kid grabbed his arm, his grip alarmingly strong.

Killua had been the first to regain consciousness. After getting knocked out in what seemed to be absolute nothingness, he realized he had fallen on a floor, with Gon right next to him. Killua concluded two things. One, him and Gon were no longer in Greed Island, and two, they seemed to be in a classroom, with students older than them. Noticing a shabby man’s hand heading towards Gon’s neck, Killua grabbed the arm tightly, to the point where it would break with the tiniest bit more pressure added. He wasn’t sure if the man had hostile intent, but he wasn’t taking any chances on Gon getting injured,opening his eyes, he saw that he was holding the arm of a rather shabby man. Killua was immediately wrapped in cloths, but he broke them the second they touched his skin.

Aizawa wasn’t sure how that kid had reacted so quickly with such power, even breaking his seemingly invincible cloths powered by his quirk.

“Who are you?” Killua questioned, sharpening his nails. Feeling something touch his shoulder, he turned back, only to see Gon awake, holding his arm.

“Killua, where are we?”


	2. not an update just a note

hey everyone! i am extremely sorry for not updating in over a week. i’ve been overwhelmed by school and things going on in my  
personal life. i should really stop procrastinating ahaha. but thank you all so much for your support! i impulsively made this fic and didn’t exactly expect people to read it besides a few friends i shared the idea with, so i was most definitely surprised to see the number of hits, kudos, bookmarks, and comments going up (i really love your comments, they mean so much to me). i’ll try to write another chapter while managing homework so it’ll likely be short.  
again, thank you all!   
♡


	3. news (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hfiushdfu i have news

HELLO EVERYONE I'M WRITING THIS DURING MY ENGLISH CLASS BUT I'M GOING TO BE CONTINUING THIS FANFIC FOR MY NANOWRIMO NOVEL THING BECAUSE IT'S REQUIRED. but yeah i really am sorry for not updating in over a month. i'm swamped in even more work but i'm slowly but surely getting stuff done. hopefully i'll update this soon!

thank you for 700 hits!

<3


End file.
